The Lone soldier
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: The T.R.A.T forces have just arrived in a different world or a different time, Ray gaster a T.R.A.T member is seperated from his unit during the raptor attack, and founds himself lost in the vast jungle.


Dino Crisis

Dino Crisis

_Lone Soldier_

_ _

_" At the edge of chaos, unexpected outcomes occur. The risk of survival is severe."_

Blue and white light illumination the entire cabin as we went through the time portal. We had reached the Jurassic period, this is were our mission begins. As a member of T.R.A.T, it is our job to save over three thousand survivors of the third energy accident and recover the three energy data.Ray Gaster felt the rumble of the ship's engines beneath his feet as he got up from cold seat and walked out on to the side dock of the boat. Looking at the vast jungle, things that he never seen before in his life. As a kid he had always loved dinosaurs like every other kid, but he never thought that he would be seeing them in person. A loud high-pitched squawk come from above, a pterodactyl, dark brown, swoops majestically over the armored boat. It looks like it was studying the large ship, its eyes scanning over the crew. Ray's eyeballs grow wide from the shock as the dinosaur's long beak slips into the waves of the water like a knife through butter, pulling a flopping fish out.The pteradon flies back into the jungle, ray still stood in astonishment, awaiting for other dinosaurs to appear. 

The boat was docked at a shipping yard and the T.R.A.T members began to set up a base camp not that far from there. Ray grabbed his M4A1 assault rifle, loaded a fresh clip into the butt of it and stepped out of his tent. Ray walks pass some other T.R.A.T members talking about the mission briefings as he looked around. He strides over to some very odd-looking plants, a small rustling from behind a arced leaf makes ray turn his head up.A small yellow compy hops out, it climbs up on to Ray's combat boot. Its small jaw began to chew on one of his shoelaces, ray kicks the compy off. The tiny dinosaur lands on his feet and goes for Ray again, but this time it leaps on to his arm The compy gets a firm grasp on a piece of flesh on his hand, drawing blood. Ray flicks its off into the brush again, and draws out his Glock 35 with scope from his side holster. Ray aims and fires a single round; blowing the compy's small head clean off its small snake neck. Shots ring out through the jungle area, and then a blood cudleing scream. Ray beings to ran over to where he heard the yell, with his M4A1 rifle ready in his hands. His eyes then catch what made the noise; a 2-meter raptor, dark brown with black stripes running along its back, was bent over a dead black T.R.A.T member. The black soldier's intestines hung out from his stomach as the velociraptor chew on them. Ray backed up and let lose with his assault rifle, the NATO rounds slicing through its soft skin. The bullets ripped apart its side, exposing its rip cage. The raptor let out a cry, and falls off to the side.Ray turned and ran, knowing his only hope for survival was to reach the boat.Another raptor jumped in front of him, knocking Ray down. He stumbles to his feet and blind panic and pulls the heavy trigger of the M4A1 rifle. Bullets spit out of the nozzle of the weapon and tear through the dinosaur's back, destroying its spine. The raptor drops to the ground, crimson blood oozed out of the wounds on the raptors back. Ray stepped over the corpse and went on down the jungle trail. The ground shook lightly under his feet, Ray stopped and looked around. Tree trunks snap and crash to the ground as the giant Tyrannosaurus rex 's head breaks through the canopy. Growling and pissed off at something, its eye catches Ray standing in amazement at him. The T-rex lets out a mighty bellow, before it charges him; the T.R.A.T soldier turns and bolts from the huge beast as it chases him through its turf. Ray headed down a long path and veered off to the right, a chain linked fence stood in his way. Ray climbed over the top with all of his stenght, hearing the T-rex's loud footsteps made him push himself harder. Ray disarray, gets the tip of his boot caught in one of the openings on the top of the fence. He flips over the top and hits the ground hard, knocking him unconscious. 

Ray wakes up slowly, rubbing the top of his helmet with his hand. He looks over the area not knowing were he is or which way the boat is. Ray sets up; a low bellow comes from behind him. Ray spins around ready to shot, he founds himself face to face with a stegosaurus. His nerves settled down and his gun drops back down to his waist. The gentle beast roams off towards a horde of about five of them. Ray got up, and held his gun tight in his hands as he looked around.Ray walked through the wheat field, following the stegosaurus for sometime. The giant beast headed back into the jungle and a small hiss rides the wind. Ray stops and then he sees the stegosaurus being to run, stomping through the thick jungle. A raptor leaps out from under the thick jungle brush, jumping onto the side of one of the stegosaurus. The raptor tears off a chuck of fleshy tissue from the beast's side. The stegosaurus cried and bellowed as the raptor rips in to it, Ray takes aim with the rifle and fires a burst of three rounds into the head of the velociraptor. It collapses on the ground on the side, Three more raptors rush out of the under brush full speed at him. Ray trains his aim and pulls the trigger" _click_." Ray looked down at the gun, " empty." Ray threw the gun to the ground and pulls out his small Glock 35. He takes aim with both hands and fires a single bullet into the head of the raptor, right between its eyes. The second one rounds off to the left of ray and the third one bends off to the right. Ray rolls in front of them and turns around. Ray pulls the trigger three times, hitting the first twice in the cranium and the third once. Ray takes in a deep breath of relief and picks up his assault rifle; he ejects the empty magazine and reloads it with a fresh one. " I don't know how I am going to survive with just one more clip for the M4A1 and two for the Glock 35." Ray stood in the jungle trying to found where he was; he stood on a dirt path with a chin-linked fence racing in front of him. A small sign was next to the door leading into another small part of the jungle, the sign read " fuel depot." Ray opened the fence door, and walked in. The place was over grown with jungle marsh; two jeeps were parked in front. The walls of the building were dirty and darkly stained in several places with what looked like blood. Ray looked in the back of the jeep; a brownish green backpack laid there tore up. Ray unzipped it and looked around inside, pulling out two flares, a tape player, a small Glock 17 with a rusted trigger, and a clip for the Glock. Ray took the two flares and the extra clip in stuffed them in his side pouch. Ray look over the fuel depot, two gas tanks laid off to the side and a silver fuel tanker was parked next to them. Ray walked a few feet then he stopped suddenly. A gray disk flies in front of his chest, spinning; it hits the wall and explodes into an array of orange and red. Ray turns to see two men dressed entirely in black with motorcycle helmets covering their faces from Ray's suspicious eyes. The two walk round the nervous T.R.A.T member, still pointing the disk shooters at him. Ray circle with one of them, looking him in the black plastic cover were his eyes would be.The one facing him looks for an opening andmakes a move.He takes a couple of steps and fires his gun at Ray's head. Ray ducks the diskette and sends a kick into his stomach.Ray spins around sharply and fires two smoking rounds into the chest of the other mysterious man. He collapses to the terrain with two blood trails following him down to the ground with him. The shadowy character bolts from Ray in the opposite direction.Ray walks over and kneels down beside the dying man. Ray sets his assault rifle down next to him and places his hands on the man's helmet. Ray slowly pulls off the black covering; Ray drops it to the ground in shock. He looks down at the face of a dying sixteen-year-old kid laying in front of him.Ray wished that he hadn't have done that, but there is nothing he can do now, that it has already been done. Ray gradually got back to his feet, a loud metallic crashing sound makes ray turn his attention towards the back corner of the lot. The fuel taker was on its side and sliding his way, a deafening roar is heard from behind. The scaly head of the allosaurus appears from at the rear of the fuel taker. The dark blue and purple head rounds the corner and lets out a howl of excitement as it hopes out into the open. Ray lifts the heavy rifle to his eye and trains his aim on the allosaurus's neck; he pulls the trigger, firing several rounds off at once.The bullets pierce the soft skin of the allosaurus's neck, chucks of white and blue flesh tear off, and blood spits from the wounds. The allosaurus bucks its head up in pain, as Ray begins to run from the injured beast. Ray withdraws his handgun, turning around before he leaves. The allosaurus waves its head back and forth in pain; ray takes aim and fires to clean shots into the metal haul of the fuel taker, igniting it. A blaze of fire washes over the land, scorching and burning everything in its path. The allosaurus crashes to the ground charred, ray wiping the sweat off his brow, whirls round towards the metal fence and leaves.

Getting through the metal fence door and making his way back down the jungle path. Ray enters the hot rain forest and founds himself suddenly sliding down a steep slope. Ray tumbles out into a wide-open dirt path, huge trees roots stick out from the soft dirt of the earth. Ray follows down the path and was now in a world of tall grass.A loud cracking sound turns ray away from the path in to the lofty wavy grass, Ray pushes a large section of grass aside, uncovering a small nest. A greenish blue dinosaur about two feet high was bent over, pecking at the un-hatched eggs that laid in the nest. The small animal twirls around to face ray, it lets out a bubbly roar from its throat. It's mouth drops open and its spits out a yellow fluid, making its way towards ray chest. The highly trained T.R.A.T soldier sidestepped the attack and lets out a storm of bullets. Ripping through the Ovrliraptor chest, destroying major organs. Other scream comes from behind him as more leap through the tall grass. One lands a jump kick to Ray's left shoulder, knocking him to the ground. He stubbles to get his weapon ready as they closed in on him. Ray shots randomly in the air, hitting several that had turned and run. Ray steadies his aim on one that scampered away, and pulls the craved trigger. The gun clicks empty and ray throws it, disappearing in the high grass. Ray swears under his breath and pulls out his Glock 35 from his side holster. He holds it tightly in both hands knowing that it's the only thing that is going to help him survive this nightmare. Ray walks through the deep grass and heads into the sinister jungle again. The ground shakes violently, dust clouds engulfs Ray. A herd of white triceratops tramples in front of him, running from something. A new sound covers over the trampling sound of the Triceratops; a furious bellow fills the valley. A huge t-rex looking dinosaur breaks through the trees, its red skin reflecting the sun's light. Its giant jaws clamp down on the back of one of the Triceratops, blood spilling to the ground. The Gigantonsaurus lifts into the air and snaps its back in its powerful jaws, killing it. It brings the dead triceratop back down to the ground and begins to eat its tough flesh. Ray, stun, watches the animal eat from a safe distance, hiding in a row of plants. " There is no way I am going to continue to exist if this is the only thing I have to protect myself with."Ray thinks as he holds the small gray handgun to his face. Ray slowly drops back from the site of the gruesome battle. He heads back into the jungle lost, confused, and frighten that thing will come back for him. Ray heads through the thick jungle trying to found a path that he can follow back to the boat.A squawk comes from above and a pterodactyl dives straight down, its talons wrapping around Ray's shoulders. He is lifted up into the air rough, Ray struggles against the beast's grip it had around his shoulders. Ray raises his gun to the chest of the beast and fires three clean shots into its soft skin. The pterodactyl releases its hold and crashes to the ground, ray free falls, and lands stomach first on a thick tree branch. Ray grasps for breathes and turns his head to something that caught his eye when he was falling. The crates of the shipping yard could be seen from where he was; also the black frame of the boat was in clear view. Ray's eyes glittered with excitement as he climbs down the tree, landing hard on the ground. Ray runs towards the fence gate opening it, he runs not seeing the drop off in front of him. Ray lands back first in the water, a low hiss rounds the corner of a huge tree. A velociraptor appears in front of him, another one comes out of hiding, hissing and growling at him. More and more come out to greet him. Ray jumps to his feet, ready to fire, he pulls the trigger firing two shots before the clip emptied. The raptor, un-hit, rears its clawed foot back and slashes ray through his right thigh. In horrible pain ray drops to the ground holding his wound leg as blood oozes out, covering his hands in red liquid. A tremor shakes the area and the raptors retreat back into the dark safeness of the jungle. The giant form of the monster that attacked the triceratop back a while ago was standing in front of him. Foam lining its mouth as it let out a fierce roar. Ray turns and crawls towards the rusted metal fence as the Gigantonsaurus moves in for the kill. Ray's hand reaches up and touches the handle of his freedom; Gigantonsaurus's mouth lifts him off the ground, scooping him up in his jaws. Its white teeth glinting in the sunlight before they came down ending the fearless soldier's life.

**_ _**


End file.
